


morning kisses

by idol_camus



Series: waking up with the idols~ [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idol_camus/pseuds/idol_camus
Summary: otoya gets embarrassed easily, but you just really love your boyfriend - cue fluffy morning kisses





	

**Author's Note:**

> wel p  
> hope you guys likey  
> i think next one will be nacchan, to complete the a class series lol

"Nee, y/n, it's time to wake up!"  
As you open your eyes, the bleary room becomes more clear. You roll over and glance at the redhead grinning excitedly at you. His hair is slightly messier than usual, but looks good still.  
"Mornin', y/n!"  
".. Good morning, Otoya!"  
You pull yourself up, combing your hair back with your fingers. Neither you nor Otoya had set an alarm, so you were up late with a free day - nothing to do.  
Yawning as you step out of bed, you see the redhead heading to the shower of the apartment you share.  
"Otoya, how long will you be?"  
As Otoya turns to face you, you walk lazily towards him and he smiles as you approach him.  
"I'll try not to take too long, I'm sorry if I do!"  
As he turns to leave and have a shower, you grab his hand.  
"Otoya!"  
"Y/n? What is it?"  
As you kiss him lightly, the idol turns the same colour as his hair.  
"I love you, Otoya!"  
After a few seconds, Otoya giggles.  
"I love you too.. Y/n."


End file.
